The present invention relates generally to media cards and, more particularly, to a leadframe based multi-media card having chip array, land grid array, and/or service mount technology like structures mounted to the leadframe using standard processing and equipment.
As is well known in the electronics industry, circuit modules or media cards are being used in increasing numbers to provide memory storage and other electronic functions for devices such as digital cameras, MP3 players, cellular phones, and personal digital assistants. In this regard, circuit modules are currently used in various memory card formats, including multi-media cards (MMC), secure digital cards (SDC), compact flash (CF), smart media, and memory stick.
Typically, circuit modules include multiple integrated circuit devices or semiconductor dies. The dies are interconnected using a circuit board substrate which adds to the weight, thickness, stiffness and complexity of the module. Circuit modules also include electrical contacts for providing an external interface to an insertion point or socket. These electrical contacts are typically disposed on the back side of the circuit board substrate, with the electrical connection to the dies being provided by vias which extend through the circuit board substrate.
In an effort to simplify the process steps needed to fabricate the circuit module and, hence, the memory card using the same, there has been developed by Applicant a circuit module wherein a leadframe assembly is used as an alternative to the circuit board substrate, as described in Applicant's co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 09/956,190 entitled LEAD-FRAME METHOD AND ASSEMBLY FOR INNERCONNECTING CIRCUITS WITHIN A CIRCUIT MODULE filed Sep. 19, 2001 and Ser. No. 10/266,329 entitled DIE DOWN MULTI-MEDIA CARD AND METHOD OF MAKING SAME filed Oct. 8, 2002, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In certain multi-media card or secure digital card applications, it is desirable to mount or electrically connect passive structures such as chip array (CA), land grid array (LGA), and/or surface mount technology (SMT) like structures to the leadframe of the multi-media card. The inclusion of the CA, LGA and/or SMT structures typically requires that the traditional laminate circuit board substrate be employed in the multi-media card in lieu of the leadframe. However, the inclusion of the laminate circuit board substrate increases the number of process steps in the fabrication of the multi-media card, and thus increases the overall production cost. The present invention addresses this deficiency by providing a leadframe based multi-media card which is adapted to allow CA, LGA, and/or SMT structures to be mounted to the leadframe using standard D/A or standard W/B processing and equipment.